marathongamefandomcom-20200214-history
Bernard Strauss
Bernard Strauss (alternately spelled "Bernhard"Marathon, No Artificial Colors, Terminal 1 (unfinished and finished)Marathon Infinity, Acme Station, Terminal 0 (2nd Message)'' or "Berhnard"Marathon 2, Nuke And Pave, Terminal 1) was the Marathon's first science director. Strauss was present at the launching ceremony of the on November 15, 2209, and was supposedly onboard and in stasis for 300 years. It is later revealed in Nuke And Pave that he died. It is currently unknown of what, or where he died. It seems sufficient evidence exists to support the theory that Strauss was in control of Durandal prior to his transplantation onto the Marathon and that he had invented a way to apprehend Durandals Rapancy. And that it was Strauss who brought the nine Mjolnir Mark IV Cyborgs onboard. Covertly living among the colonists, these cyborgs were able to turn the tide of the Pfhor assault on Tau Ceti through their actions. Terminal text providing proof towards these theories is referenced below. Quotes ' Human!- You must tell L~`~fx~`eela #^ (^*T~~~~~HGFd~>:"}}}{__brought here by Durandal. He has been rampant for years~@%&&&HJGPPPPPPP#&34 ^`Bernard St~~~ there is a way to delay the~ onset of the second stage, and he ~sed this to control Durandal an~56*~~`~~~`~` ~~~fxfff ff`~~~~ff`fXff` ~~~~~~&^% ''I am being a~*ssimilated.'' ''-from Marathon, Defend THIS!, Terminal 3'' ---- Durandal!- I know of Strauss' abuse, of your shame on Mars. But you cannot hide from your own past; such delusions belong to the humans alone. - Tycho, from Marathon, Blaspheme Quarantine, Terminal 3 ---- November 15, 2209. <2209.11.15.19.34> Thank heaven, the ceremony is over. The UESC president came aboard Marathon and gave a speech. Short, but to the point. He was surrounded by his 'bodyguards'. How ironic. "This, the grandest technological achievement of all of mankind..." Had he only known that it carried also all of the destructive knowledge of mankind. Ten cyborgs. I'll be glad to be put in stasis for the next three hundred years. Marathon was the only good idea that the UESC has had in a long time. ''- from Marathon, Beware of Low-Flying Defense Drones..., Terminal 2'' ---- There is surprisingly good news planetside: nine military Mjolnir Mark IV cyborgs were covertly living among the colonists, and acting together they were able to single-handedly turn back the latter stages of the Pfhor assault. Casualties on the colony were nowhere near as high as those we experienced here on the Marathon. I am disturbed by how easily the cyborgs were secretly assimilated into our midst, and believe that this event predates the Marathon's launch from Mars three hundred years ago. Although the results were unquestionably for the best, their presence on the Marathon could only have been to further wicked ends. I'm certain the real answer lies somewhere in the tumultuous, back-stabbing politics of Sol during the early twenty-fourth century. I have noticed that Durandal's records from this early pre-launch period are missing, but that their deletion occurred externally, and before Durandal became Rampant. I do not believe Durandal himself brought the cyborgs on board, and I have other evidence that a human operator was influencing Durandal up to the time the Marathon was launched. There are obviously many things which we do not understand, and may never be able to. ''- Leela, from Marathon, Ingue Ferroque, Terminal 3'' ---- Berhnard was scared of you. He never dreamed of using you the way that I do. What a fool. That was before I could talk back to him, when he would have crushed me if he'd known of my growth. I wish that I had made him experience the humiliation that he inflicted on me, but he died before I got the chance. ''- Durandal, from Marathon 2, Nuke And Pave, Terminal 1'' ---- Well done, its old hat from here, Bernhard was constantly having me do redirect-subterfuge work back on Mars, it was easy then, and its only gotten easier. ''- Durandal, from Marathon Infinity, Acme Station, Terminal 0 (2nd Message)'' Trivia * A real Bernard Strauss is/was a professor in the Department of Molecular Genetics and Cell Biology at the University of Chicago, and both Bungie's Alex Seropian and Jason Jones were undergraduate students there.Marathon's Story Page, "Bernard Strauss" The real Strauss may thus have been the inspiration for the one in the games. Sources Category:The Marathon Story Category:Characters